


Change

by peterickswhore



Series: Peterick One Shots [12]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Awkwardness, Backstage, Band Fic, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Makeover, Makeup, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 10:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17723540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterickswhore/pseuds/peterickswhore
Summary: "Patty can I give you a makeover?"





	Change

"Pattycakes, Pattycakes, Paaaaaattycakes" Pete sings as he skips into his boyfriends dressing room and throws his makeup bag onto the couch. "Hey Pete" "Patty can I give you a makeover?" "Why do I need a makeover?" "It's the last show of the tour, the fans deserve a bit of sexy Patrick in eyeliner" "You're the only one getting sexy Patrick" "But I barely get it either, can I please just put a little bit of eyeliner on you?" "Seriously Pete?" "Yeah, people won't notice and all you have to do it wear it for the show then let me take a picture with you for Instagram" "I hate Instagram" "Aw baby it's just one picture"

Pete drapes himself over his boyfriends back like a blanket and kisses his shoulder "Please Pattycakes? Just for one show and one picture?" "Fine, only because I love you" "Aw I love you too" "Is it just going to be eyeliner? We don't have time for a whole makeover" "Yeah babe just eyeliner, I'll also pick some clothes" "I'm not emo" "But I want you in sexy tight clothes so it feels even better when I take them off you tonight" "We're buying a hotel room I think" "Even better, that way we can have sex without pissing off Joe" "Well neither of us are quiet so I understand why it annoys him" "But sometimes I just need you, I can't help it if my dicks desperate for some Patrick attention"

Now that he's got what he wants Pete releases Patrick and pulls a chair to the middle of the room "Sit" "So bossy" "I'm getting a chance to be the bossy one for a change, come here"

Obediently Patrick goes over and sits in the chair but pulls Pete's hands away from his shirt when he pulls on it "What are you doing?" "I'm changing your clothes, I don't wanna get anything on them and I want you to wear something different for the show" "I always wear the same thing for shows" "Which is exactly why you need a change"

Ignoring his boyfriends protests Pete pulls off Patrick's shirt, knocking his glasses and hat to the floor. Patrick grabs them up and wraps his arms around his stomach quickly. Even after so many years with Pete he's still self conscious when Pete first takes his shirt off.

Pete and Patrick don't share a tour bus so they barely get to sleep together and it's been a while since Pete saw Patrick naked. At least when they're not on tour Pete comes to Patrick's house most days so they're intimate together more often. With the sleeping arrangements on the buses there's not many times when Patrick can sneak into Pete's bus at night. It's especially hard when Joes trying to sleep in his bunk right underneath Pete's and keeps yelling at them.

Patrick doesn't hate himself since he lost weight but it's always a little bit scary to show intimate parts of yourself. He was hoping to get a room together so he could have sex with Pete tonight so he'll have to get over it but it's worrying.

Pete's so clingy and loves Patrick more than anything but so many years of wearing a shirt during sex is hard to forget. Patrick's still not the skinniest person so it's always slightly nerve wracking. He doesn't want to make Pete realise that he still prefers super skinny people like Mikey over chubby people like Patrick.

The whole affair with Mikey was so long ago but it still hurts that Pete cheated while Patrick was gaining weight. Technically Pete could sleep with whoever he wanted back then because they weren't exclusive but it hurt. Mikey's so hot and during the 2 months of him and Pete's affair Pete barely paid attention to Patrick. It was crap that a new, skinny, beautiful guy could get in Pete's pants so easy and that Pete was willing to ditch Patrick for him. Any other time wouldn't feel so bad but Patrick hated himself more than ever at the time. He came very close to splitting up the band forever out of anger at Pete.

Now they're back from the hiatus and he loves being around Pete again. Patrick finally got the guts to ask Pete if they can be official so now he doesn't have to worry about Pete slutting around. Working with his boyfriend is really great and he missed connecting with someone the way he does with Pete.

He especially loves sleeping with Pete now that he can be more confident with his body. The look on Pete's face when he first saw Patrick naked with his new body was worth more than anything in the world.

"Are you hiding from me Pat Pat?" "No, I just want a shirt" "Then you can have one, I'm not letting you go on stage without one because that body is all mine" "All yours" "And tonight I'm going to have such a good fucking time so you better be ready" "What if we don't get the hotel?" "I'll throw Joe out, he can sleep on the curb" "Or we can hijack Dirty's bus"

Pete throws Patrick a spare baggy FOB shirt then goes back over and gets some eyeliner "You ready?" "Don't you dare poke me in the eye" "I won't, I've poked myself a lot and it fucking hurts so I'll be careful"

With careful hands Pete does the bottom of Patrick's eye then smudges it and does the same for the top. It's way too much eyeliner for Patrick's taste but it makes Pete smile and sit down on Patrick's open lap "I've asked this since you were 16 so I'll ask again, are we gonna tell people we're dating today?" "Not today, I'm not ready yet" "It's been almost 15 years since we met, are we ever going to come out?" "Our families know, our friends know, the band knows and the crew knows, that's all for now, I don't think I'm ready for the world to know"

Pete nods sadly and kisses Patrick then goes to search around in Patrick's bag "Why are all your shirts so big?" "Because I'm fat" "I'll hit you if you say that again, shut up about yourself. I meant why are all your shirts baggy?" "I don't wear things tight" "I wish I could give you one of mine, you'd look hot" "I'd rip it before I even get it over my head" "Oh look here's one, try this and I'll find jeans" "Can't I just wear the hoodie from last night?" "No"

It isn't a choice so Patrick takes his shirt off and replaces it with the one Pete chose then swaps his sweatpants for black jeans. "Are you happy now?" "You make me so happy" "Only when I do what you want" "Yeah but you're good at pleasing me so its not hard for you to make me smile". As always Pete's so outrageous and Patrick loves him just as much as he did when they met.

"I should find some clothes for myself" "Why bother? You've been perfectly happy prancing around in just boxers for the last hour" "True, I'm bored of them though".

With a cheeky smile he drops his boxers and steps out of them to smirk at his boyfriend "I'm ready now, let's go find Joe and Andy so we can start the show".

Laughing at his ridiculous confidence Patrick grabs his boyfriends wrist and pulls Pete back into his lap. "You're so stupid" "Yeah that's why I play bass in a band instead of being an accountant" "I love you" "Love you too" "Put some pants on gorgeous, no one gets to enjoy that sight except me"

Pete does what Patrick asks and puts on jeans and the new bomber jacket they'd designed for this tour "You like?" "I always like" "You know I still remember the first time we had sex" "I do too, where'd that come from?" "I was just thinking how beautiful you are, I was disappointed our first time though" "Obviously not too disappointed because we're still having sex 15 years later" "You weren't bad considering it was your first time but you wouldn't look me in the eye for the whole 13 minutes" "You told me the exact time it had took and I hated you for timing us having sex" "You thought I'd filmed us and you freaked out" "Of course I did" "That was cute. You wore a shirt the whole time though and it was so disappointing, I wanted to see you" "You did eventually" "But it took ages, you were a sexy teenager" "I was barely legal the first time" "But it was hot, I always was a creepy old man when it came to you" "I love you so much"

Easily Pete slips back into Patrick's lap again and grinds down against him "I'm gonna make you so hard today" "We have to go on stage" "Yeah and that's exactly why I'm going to torture you the entire show" "You've been doing that for 15 years" "But today I'll do it worse, it's gonna be a fucking Pete orgy on stage for you" "Oh god I'm gonna be so hard" "Yeah you are, as soon as we get off stage I'm getting down on my knees for you and I don't give a shit if the whole crew can see" "You've blown me behind an amp before so it's not like people aren't used to it"

They make out for a while until Joe starts banging on the door and Pete has to pull away from his boyfriend "Let's go, I think I'm gonna enjoy this show" "You got me in tight clothes, in eyeliner and you're going to fuck with me the whole time so I bet you'll like it" "And when it's done we get a hotel so I can spend an amazing night with you. Then tomorrow we get to go home and we can finally have sex everyday whenever we want to" "You live in LA though, you spend so much time there" "Come with me, come to LA with me" "My homes in Chicago" "But you can take a side trip and spend some time at the Wentz Resort, I promise I'll make it worth your time"

Pete's so impossible to reason with and Patrick really can't help giving in to what he wants. Especially when Pete's offering to live together so they can be together all day. Plus they'll be in a totally different state from Andy and Joe so hopefully there'll be way less interruptions.

"I think I'd like the Wentz Resort" "You've always liked it before, the LA one is even better then the Chicago one" "You've been telling me about that private beach by your house so you better take me there" "You've never been to LA have you?" "We've played shows but we only stayed a couple of days" "That'll be fun then, the beach is fucking tiny but it'll be fun" "I'd like to see you lying on the beach naked" "It's not actually a private beach but I've never seen anyone else on it" "If someone comes we can just run" "I'd love to see your sexy ass running down the beach because someone saw us"

Pete smirks and kisses Patrick's smiling pink lips then bites at his plump lower lip "I've never had sex on a beach" "Really?" "Nope I haven't, usually I find people at bars" "I haven't either so I think it'd be fun" "You've only had sex with me and a couple of other people so I know everywhere you've had sex" "Shut up, I know my sex life is boring" "Well considering I get to share the sex with you I don't think it's boring" "Then stop making it sound boring" "Well I don't think it's that boring. You've had sex on a couch, in a bed, on the floor, on a desk, in a car, in a closet and in your parents bed so it's not too boring" "I can't believe you talked me into doing it in my parents bed, it's so weird" "It was not" "I'm sure they knew" "They didn't think their golden little 17 year old son would have sex in their bed. They knew I was a bad influence but they didn't think you'd agree to it, I'm glad you did though"

Patrick sinks back in the chair in embarrassment which just makes Pete even more amused by his blushing boyfriend. Even after so much time Patrick's as cute when he blushes as he was the first day when Pete met him. The first thing Pete ever said to Patrick was that he looked terrible in his shorts but would look good naked. It was a bad first impression but it got Pete interested in the cute, easily embarrassed teenager. Patrick goes really red when he's embarrassed then he hides his face in his hands which always lets Pete know how he's feeling.

After tugging on Patrick's hands for a while and almost sliding off his lap, Pete gets Patrick to stop hiding. "I can't believe I lost my virginity to a 22 year old slut in my parents bed while he was drunk" "I wasn't that drunk" "You had almost finished an entire 6 pack" "It was still good though" "It was, you made me fall in love" "And you still are in love" "But now at least you love me back" "Yeah I do, I have since our second time I think" "The first time we were together when you weren't smashed" "Yup, I'm such a sucker for you"

Joe bangs on the door again telling them there's 10 minutes until the show so Pete has to get up. "Maybe we should tell the fans, I really love you and I don't like hiding" "We're not hiding Pattycakes, as you said everyone important knows and we don't have to tell the world" "I know but I never know if we're going to stay together or get married or what" "You wanna get married?" "No but if we did I'd want to tell people" "Maybe we should then" "I don't know, our family and friends know so that's enough for now" "I agree, let's do this fucking show and kick some ass" "We always do Pete"

Pete smacks Patrick's hand in a high five then pulls him in for a kiss before they run out to get backstage. Patrick tunes his guitar while Pete does the same for his bass until Pete comes over to whisper in his ear "This is going to be the best Pete orgy you'll ever feel" "Don't call it an orgy" "I'll be coming at you so much it'll be like there's 10 of me" "I can't wait" "I know you can't, you're already half hard and I can't wait to see how long it takes before you're desperate" "One song I bet" "That's likely"

They only get one quick kiss before they get the call to go on stage. Pete gets ready to tease the hell out of Patrick and give the fans the sexiest show possible.


End file.
